icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDo
iDo is the fifth episode of Season Four, and 75th overall. It aired on Monday, October 11th 2010, which was Columbus Day, because most kids have the day off from school. Miranda Cosgrove performed her song "Shakespeare" in this episode. Miranda did not perform the full song, just most of it because it would make the episode too long. Click here to see Miranda Cosgrove perform her single, "Shakespeare" on iCarly. Plot Gordon Birch, a middle American man in his late 20's, wants to come on iCarly and propose to his girlfriend Jodi Flooger, who is a typical Middle-American looking girl in her 20's. The iCarly team agrees, and Jodi agrees to Gordon's proposal (funny that they wanted to on a live web show ). However, Jodi decides to marry Spencer right in the middle of the ceremony because of her attraction to him, and doesn't seem to realize that he is not attracted to her. Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer try to find a way to get Gordon and Jody together. Eventually, Carly sings "Shakespeare", and the couple realize that they belong to each other. Meanwhile, Gibby doesn't go and stays in Seattle. While riding a bike with Guppy, he sees a $5 bill stuck in a tree and tries to get it out. He calls upon an old lady he runs into on the street to help him, and eventually they get it out, but he accidentally falls on her upon doing so. In the credits, Freddie, Carly and Sam make animal noises. Trivia * While women in various episodes have relationships with Spencer to a certain extent, this is the first episode in which a woman wishes to marry Spencer. * When Spencer grabs Sam's fishstick out of her hand and throws it on the floor, this could be a reference to iSaved Your Life when Sam grabs Spencer's pizza out of his hands and throws it on the floor after he doesn't believe that Freddie had gotten hit by the taco truck. * The episode is marked as an iCarly-special, along with the season 4 opener iGot A Hot Room and iSam's Mom. * In the promo, when the bride admits she loves Spencer, his tie falls off. This could be a reference to iGot A Hot Room, where Spencer's trousers fall down after he found out how much money he got for the watch. * Miranda Cosgrove sings in character as Carly singing "Shakespeare". * This is Miranda's second time singing on iCarly if you count when she sang "Amazing Grace" in the Season 2 episode iPie. * The events of iGot a Hot Room are referenced. * Gibby's ring-bear joke is part of a long history of some of the dumb TV characters mistaking the ring-bearer for a ring bear. * Freddie's mom's cousin is mentioned. * Freddie plays golf with the very large meatball Sam tried to eat. * Spencer eats the meatball, despite it being dirty from being rolled on the floor by Sam and Freddie playing Meatball golf. * Carly and Sam do a bit on iCarly called Random Chatting (a parody of Random Dancing). * Guppy makes an appearance in this episode and says "Happy Birthday" to Gibby, just like in iPsycho. * The song Carly sings is on Miranda Cosgrove´s new album Sparks Fly. * The actor who plays Gordon literally did write the song "Shakespeare" for Miranda Cosgrove's CD. * Sam asks for tartar sauce to put on her fishsticks; in iReunite with Missy, she stated that fishsticks with tatar sauce make her rambunctious. * "Big Birch" is a reference to "Big Bird" from Sesame Street. * This is the first episode of season 4 where charactor T-Bo is not seen. Quotes Gordon: Freddie! You could be my best man! Freddie: Uhh... Sam: (smiling) Oh, the irony. Freddie: What irony? Sam: You're the best at nothing and you're barely a man. Carly: Come on! You don't really want Spencer! Spencer: I'm a mess! Carly: Such a mess! Sam: He has no job! Spencer: Who would hire me? Freddie: He doesn't hang out with anyone his own age! Spencer: I've never been popular! Carly: He drinks milk in the shower! Spencer: All naked and wet! Carly: Oh, and he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since high school! Spencer: Ok, well maybe not a steady girlfriend per se! Sam: And look at his flat butt! Spencer: TOO FAR! her fishstick and throws it into the air Guppy: Happy birthday! Gibby: What is that, your catchphrase?! Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Videos Video:J-14 Exclusive: iCarly Video:iCarly iDo Sneak Peek 1 Video:iCarly iDo BTS Sneak Preview Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly "iDo" Official Promo References 405 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs